Darth Vader Postać
Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) Darth Vader1, Anakin Skywalker (41 BBY – 4 ABY) – postać fikcyjna, jedna z głównych postaci sagi filmowej Gwiezdne wojny. Ojciec Luke’a Skywalkera oraz Lei. Początkowo rycerz Jedi, pod wpływem Kanclerza Palpatina (Dartha Sidiousa) przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy i przyjął imię „Darth Vader”. Doprowadził do zniszczenia zakonu Jedi i wspomógł przekształcanie Republiki w Imperium Galaktyczne. Pod koniec życia powrócił na jasną stronę mocy i zepchnął swego mistrza do reaktora Gwiazdy Śmierci ratując swego syna i tym samym przywrócił równowagę mocy, zgodnie z przepowiednią o wybrańcu mocy. Postać ta stanowi główny trzon Gwiezdnych wojen. W częściach IV–VI (tzw. „stara trylogia”) widzowie poznają jego historię, gdy działał jako prawa ręka Imperatora, aż do ostatecznego nawrócenia na jasną stronę Mocy (tytułowy Powrót Jedi). W częściach I–III zaprezentowana jest jego wcześniejsza historia, gdy dorasta i szkoli się na rycerza Jedi, a następnie zostaje podstępnie przeciągnięty na stronę zła przez samego Imperatora (tak dokonuje się tytułowa Zemsta Sithów). Dzieciństwo Urodzony w roku 41 BBY jako Anakin Skywalker, syn Shmi Skywalker. Ze względu na brak informacji o ojcu (Shmi Skywalker twierdziła, że „nie było żadnego ojca”) przyjmuje się, że został poczęty przez midichloriany. Wychowywała go tylko matka. Oboje byli niewolnikami u handlarza Watto na planecie Tatooine do czasu, kiedy Anakin skończył 9 lat. Anakin był wybitnie uzdolniony technicznie, co dał po sobie poznać już w dzieciństwie, kiedy m.in. zbudował droida C-3PO. Chłopiec ciężko pracował i mimo swego trudnego losu niewolnika był miły, wesoły i chętny do zabawy. Młody Anakin był dojrzalszy niż inne dzieci w jego wieku, rozumiał więcej, oraz miał specjalne zdolności – niebywały instynkt i umiejętność przewidywania rzeczy i zdarzeń przed ich nastąpieniem. W roku 32 BBY na Tatooine przypadkowo trafiła ówczesna królowa Naboo, Padmé Amidala, w asyście dwóch rycerzy Jedi: Qui-Gon Jinna i jego ucznia, Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Statek królowej był uszkodzony, w związku z czym Jedi musieli szukać do niego części. Przy okazji poznali małego Anakina, który widząc, iż przybysze nie mają jak wrócić do domu, zaproponował niezwykle ryzykowny plan – chciał wziąć udział w wyścigu ścigaczy, najniebezpieczniejszym sporcie w galaktyce. Chłopiec był jedyną istotą ludzką potrafiącą ścigać się w tych maszynach. Starszy Rycerz Jedi zauważył talenty Skywalkera i chciał zabrać go ze sobą. Qui-Gon założył się z Watto, że w zamian za wygraną uwolni on Anakina. Na nim zależało mu szczególnie, gdyż, badając próbkę jego krwi, odkrył, że ma on wyjątkowo duże stężenie midichlorianów w organizmie – większe nawet, niż Mistrz Yoda. Anakin po wielu wysiłkach po raz pierwszy i ostatni wygrał wyścig i został zabrany na Coruscant, gdzie Qui-Gon zamierzał przedstawić go Radzie Jedi i rozpocząć jego szkolenie, wierząc, że Anakin jest „wybrańcem”, który, wedle starożytnego proroctwa, ma przywrócić równowagę Mocy. Rada początkowo nie była przychylna temu pomysłowi, argumentując, że Anakin jest już za duży na rozpoczęcie szkolenia, poza tym, jak powiedział Mistrz Yoda, jest w nim dużo strachu, który może prowadzić do przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Kiedy jednak Qui-Gon zginął na Naboo z rąk Dartha Maula, a umierając prosił Obi-Wana o wyszkolenie Anakina, ostatecznie Rada wyraziła na to zgodę i Anakin został padawanem tego Jedi. Pierwszy raz spotkał się też wtedy z nowo wybranym Najwyższym Kanclerzem Republiki, Palpatine’em, który zapowiedział, że będzie uważnie przyglądał się postępom młodego Jedi. Wydarzenia powyższe przedstawione zostały w filmie Mroczne widmo. Powstanie Dartha Vadera czyli koniec padawana Anakina Na ratunek kanclerzowi : Dobrze, Anakin. Dobrze. Zabij go. Zabij go teraz. : — Sheev Palpatine zachęcając do zabicia Dooku. Anakin i Obi-Wan kontra droidy. Anakin i Obi-Wan opuścili czym prędzej Zewnętrzne Rubieże i udali się w kierunku Coruscant. Na orbicie planety-miasta dowiedzieli się nieco więcej o toczącej się wokół nich bitwie. Separatyści nie zdążyli jeszcze wykonać odwrotu. Mimo to sytuacja okazała się dramatyczna - Separatyści na czele z generałem Grievousem wtargnęli do Senatu i porwali Wielkiego Kanclerza Palpatine'a, po czym przetransportowali na okręt flagowy biodroida, Niewidzialną Rękę. Anakin wraz z Obi-Wanem ruszyli swoimi myśliwcami typu Eta-2 w misję ratunkową, wspomagani przez żołnierzy-klonów w myśliwcach ARC-170. Po przebiciu się - nie bez uszkodzeń myśliwców - przez szeregi droidów sabotażowych Pistoeka, myśliwców Vulture i TRI-fighterów, oboje wylądowali na Niewidzialnej Ręce. Niemal od razu po wyjściu z myśliwców zaczęli rozprawiać się z droidami bojowymi B1. Następnie namierzyli dokładną lokalizację uwięzionego Palpatine'a dzięki hologramowi wyświetlanemu przez R2-D2 i podążyli w tamto miejsce. Po drodze mieli kilka drobnych przygód z droidami bojowymi i windą, ale ostatecznie dostali się do przestronnej kwatery dowódcy statku, w której znajdował się przytwierdzony do fotela kanclerz Republiki. Gdy tylko do niego podeszli, od strony wejścia przywitał ich hrabia Dooku ochraniany przez dwa droidy B2. Rozpoczął się pojedynek, podczas którego Skywalker i Kenobi walczyli ramię w ramię, koordynując nawzajem swoje ruchy. Wkrótce Lord Sithów rzucił Obi-Wanem o ścianę i przygniótł go kawałkiem pomostu, przez co mistrz Jedi stracił przytomność. Na arenie został tylko Anakin i Dooku. Pojedynek z Dooku. Pojedynek trwał. Podczas walki Dooku prowokował Skywalkera, szydząc, że jest w nim strach, gniew i nienawiść, ale nie potrafi z nich korzystać. Anakin postanowił udowodnić przeciwnikowi, że się myli; rozpoczął serię agresywnych, szybkich ciosów, ostatecznie obcinając obie dłonie Dooku jednym cięciem i przechwytując jego miecz świetlny. Zszokowany hrabia padł przed nim na kolana, czekając na wyrok. Palpatine pochwalił Skywalkera za zwycięstwo w pojedynku, po czym kazał mu zabić Dooku. Anakin miał wątpliwości, ale kanclerz stanowczym głosem nakazał, by to uczynił. Tak też się stało. Po trzech latach krwawej wojny Skywalker zabił zaskoczonego przywódcę Separatystów, obcinając mu głowę skrzyżowanymi mieczami świetlnymi[]. Następnie uwolnił Palpatine'a, dzieląc się z nim swoimi wyrzutami odnośnie tego, co chwilę wcześniej zrobił - nie powinien zabijać Dooku, gdyż droga Jedi nie polega na zabijaniu bezbronnego przeciwnika. Palpatine uspokoił go, mówiąc, że jego czyn był naturalny w tej sytuacji i że śmierć hrabiego była niezbędna, bowiem był to człowiek szczególnie niebezpieczny. Następnie zalecił szybkie opuszczenie okrętu nim przybędą kolejne oddziały droidów. Anakin podszedł wtedy do nieprzytomnego Obi-Wana i wziął go na ramiona, mimo protestów Palpatine'a, że powinien go zostawić, gdyż inaczej ich ucieczka się nie powiedzie. Anakin stojący nad martwym Dooku. Pragnąc znaleźć wyjście z Niewidzialnej Ręki, której coraz mocniej dawał się we znaki ostrzał ze strony krążowników Republiki, Anakin, Palpatine i Obi-Wan (który w trakcie odzyskał przytomność) mieli kilka przygód związanych ze zmianą wektora grawitacji okrętu. Biegnąc korytarzem, zostali schwytani przez pole ochronne, a następnie otoczeni przez droidy i doprowadzeni przed oblicze generała Grievousa na mostek statku. Tam, po krótkiej konwersacji z przywódcą armii droidów, zdołali dzięki R2-D2 i Mocy wyrwać się swoim oprawcom, odzyskać swoje miecze i począć ich dziesiątkowanie. Po stoczeniu kilku małych pojedynków z droidami B1 i MagnaGwardzistami IG-100, zarówno Anakin jak i Obi-Wan stanęli naprzeciwko Grievousa. Biodroid zdołał jednak uciec, przebijając panele widokowe i wyskakując na zewnątrz okrętu. Na szczęście dla Jedi zadziałały systemy ochronne i nie zostali oni wyssani z mostka Niewidzialnej Ręki. Pozostało ostatnie zadanie - uciec ze skazanego na zagładę krążownika59. Grievous, podczas ucieczki kapsułą ratunkową, przy okazji odpalił wszystkie inne, nie dając Jedi i kanclerzowi jakichkolwiek szans na ewakuację. Wszystko zależało teraz od Anakina - okręt zaczął spadać w kierunku powierzchni Coruscant przyciągany przez grawitację planety, a młody Jedi usiadł za sterami. Po drodze Invisible Hand zdążyła rozpaść się na pół, ale Skywalker nie stracił zimnej krwi. Skierował resztki okrętu na jedno z lądowisk i zaczął proces lądowania, niszcząc podczas niego wieżę kontroli lotów. Mimo to odniósł wielki sukces - resztki Niewidzialnej Ręki zatrzymały się bezpiecznie na płycie lądowiska i nikomu z całej trójki nic się nie stało59. Bitwa o Coruscant dobiegła końca. Wszystkie te wydarzenia - podobnie jak wiele innych z ostatnich trzech lat wojny - były zainicjowane przez kanclerza Palpatine'a/Dartha Sidiousa. Jego plan powiódł się - Anakin Skywalker ujrzał potęgę ciemnej strony Mocy i zabił Dartha Tyranusa, przygotowując dla siebie miejsce u jego boku. Jedynym mankamentem mógł być fakt przeżycia bitwy przez Obi-Wana. Mimo to Sidious wiedział, że nie ustanie w wysiłkach pozyskania Anakina na swojego ucznia Sithów[. Misja na Mustafarze Śmierć Wata Tambora. Kolejnym zadaniem Dartha Vadera było zlikwidowanie wszystkich przywódców Separatystów (tworzących Radę), ukrywających się na planecie Mustafar. Przed odlotem spotkał się jeszcze z Amidalą, zapewniając ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze i by na niego czekała59. Vader udał się tam, używając do dotarcia na powierzchnię Mustafar kodów bezpieczeństwa Palpatine'a. R2-D2 pozostał z jego rozkazu przy myśliwcu. Vader wkroczył do głównej sali centrum sterowania w którym zebrani byli wszyscy przywódcy i został powitany przez Nute'a Gunraya, który wraz z innymi oczekiwał wysłannika Sidiousa. W odpowiedzi Mroczny Lord użył Mocy by zamknąć wszystkie grodza i zaczął zabijać wszystkich obecnych. Gunraya zostawił sobie na koniec - przerażony Neimoidianin wyznał przed Vaderem, że lord Sidious obiecał im pokój. Były Jedi zignorował jednak jego słowa i wyrżnął wszystkich obecnych tam Separatystów. Wszyscy przywódcy Separatystów nie żyli, a wszystkie ich armie droidów bojowych zostały wyłączone. Był to ostateczny koniec wojen klonów. W międzyczasie na Coruscant Palpatine obwieścił przemianę Republiki w Imperium Galaktyczne i mianował się imperatorem59. Pojedynek : Anakin: Miłość cię nie ocali, Padmé. Tylko moja nowa potęga może to zrobić. : Padmé: Ale za jaką cenę? Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie rób tego! : Anakin: Nie stracę cię tak jak straciłem matkę. Stanę się potężniejszy niż jakikolwiek inny Jedi mógłby marzyć. I robię to dla ciebie, by cię chronić.60 Zobacz główny artykuł: Pojedynek na Mustafarze. Anakin po ciemnej stronie Mocy. Anakin przez jakiś czas obserwował krajobraz Mustafar. Nagle zauważył statek Padmé podchodzący do lądowania. Oboje spotkali się i objęli. Po chwili Padmé wyznała, że Obi-Wan przekazał jej na Coruscant straszne wieści o Anakinie - że przeszedł na ciemną stronę i zabił młodzików w Świątyni Jedi. Skywalker odparł że Kenobi chce ich ze sobą skłócić, lecz Padmé kontynuowała, że Obi-Wan wie nie tylko o ich związku, ale i o dziecku. Z przekonaniem tłumaczyła mężowi, że jego mistrz troszczy się o nich i chce im pomóc, ale Anakin odparł, że nie potrzebują takiego gestu z jego strony. W końcu Padmé wyznała, że jedyne czego chce to jego miłości, ale Skywalker odpowiedział, że miłość nie uratuje jej przed śmiercią z jego wizji. Zaczął opowiadać że Jedi się od niego odwrócili, a on sam jest na tyle potężny że może obalić Palpatine'a i razem z nią będzie rządzić galaktyką, ustanawiając wszystko tak, jak oni tego chcą. Padmé słuchała z niedowierzaniem. Powiedziała że nie poznaje go i że łamie jej serce swoimi słowami. Dodała, że nie może podążać taką samą drogą jak on i próbowała go od niej odwieść, wyznając mu jeszcze raz swoją miłość59. Anakin dusi Mocą Padmé. : Obi-Wan: Anakinie, jestem lojalny wobec Republiki, naszej demokracji! : Anakin: Jeśli nie jesteś ze mną, to jesteś moim wrogiem. : Obi-Wan: Tylko Sith posługuje się absolutami. Zrobię co będę musiał. : Anakin: Możesz spróbować.61 W tym momencie ze statku, którym była królowa Naboo przyleciała, wyszedł Obi-Wan Kenobi. Widząc go, Skywalker wpadł w gniew - wykrzyknął do Padmé że sprowadziła go tutaj by go zabił i zaczął dusić ją Mocą. Kenobi polecił mu by ją puścił, co chłopak uczynił dopiero po chwili. Kobieta upadła na ziemię i straciła przytomność. Anakin zarzucił Obi-Wanowi, że to właśnie on nastawił ją przeciwko niemu. Były mistrz odparł, że sam to uczynił swoimi decyzjami - jego żądza władzy była temu winna. Oskarżył Anakina o to, że dał się zmanipulować Mrocznemu Lordowi i w rezultacie stał się kimś, z kim przysięgał walczyć. Skywalker odparł, że widzi poprzez zasłonę kłamstw Jedi i nie boi się ciemnej strony Mocy tak jak oni. Oświadczył, że przyniósł pokój, wolność, sprawiedliwość i ochronę "swojemu nowemu Imperium". Zaskoczony Obi-Wan odparł, że jest lojalny wobec Republiki. Pojedynek mistrza i ucznia. Mistrz i uczeń nie byli w stanie się zrozumieć - Anakin, zaślepiony ciemną stroną, stał się już Vaderem. Rozpoczął się pojedynek na świetlne miecze, który zaważył na dalszym życiu Skywalkera59. Walka była długa i intensywna. Vader i Obi-Wan pojedynkowali się najpierw na lądowisku, potem w pomieszczeniach kompleksu, aż w końcu na platformach unoszących się nad rzeką lawy. W pewnym momencie Kenobi zeskoczył z platformy na stały grunt. Anakin chciał powtórzyć manewr mistrza by kontynuować walkę, ale gdy wykonywał skok z przewrotem, Obi-Wan odciął mu obie nogi i lewe ramię mieczem świetlnym59. Anakin stoczył się ku brzegowi rzeki lawy. Walcząc z potwornym bólem, próbował wczołgać się wyżej, używając do tego tylko swojej protezy prawej ręki. Zdolność do korzystania z Mocy zmalała w nim ze względu na utracone kończyny i stan szoku. Podczas tej chwili mistrz i uczeń powiedzieli do siebie ostatnie słowa59. : Obi-Wan: Byłeś Wybrańcem! Miałeś zniszczyć Sithów, nie przyłączyć się do nich! Przynieść równowagę Mocy, nie pogrążyć ją w ciemności! : Anakin: Nienawidzę cię! : Obi-Wan: Byłeś moim bratem, Anakinie. Kochałem cię!62 Anakin strawiony przez ogień. Chwilę po tym ubranie Vadera zaczęło się tlić od żaru bijącego z lawy. Młodzieniec zaczął płonąć. Ogień pochłonął jego ubranie, włosy, skórę i niektóre narządy wewnętrzne. Obi-Wan zostawił umierającego byłego ucznia na śmierć, biorąc ze sobą tylko jego miecz świetlny. Vader został sam. O krok od śmierci, utrzymywał się przy życiu wyłącznie dzięki Mocy i bardzo silnej woli przetrwania. Powoli piął się w górę zbocza dzięki swojej protezie, oddalając się od śmiercionośnej rzeki ognia59. W takim stanie zastał go Darth Sidious, gdy przybył na planetę tknięty przeczuciem już na Coruscant, po pojedynku z Yodą. Rozkazał żołnierzom-klonom czym prędzej przygotować kapsułę medyczną do zabrania Vadera59. Pierwsze chwile w nowym wcieleniu : To nie jest prawdziwe życie. : — Darth Vader, myśląc o swojej zbroi.63 Anakin podczas operacji. Anakin został przewieziony do centrum medycznego, gdzie zostały mu dorobione kończyny, a cały został zamknięty w zbroi, podtrzymującej mu życie. Jego hełm i świszczący oddech stały się symbolem Imperium na długie lata. Jego potencjał uległ zredukowaniu, jednak wciąż stanowiąc poziom nie do osiągnięcia przez wielu Jedi59. Vader dowiaduje się o śmierci Padmé. Od razu po zakończeniu operacji uczeń zapytał Sidiousa, czy Padmé była bezpieczna. Palpatine zgodnie z prawdą poinformował Vadera, że umarła, dodając, że to Anakin zabił ją w gniewie. Wywołał tym wybuch złości Vadera, który Mocą zdemolował pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, rzucając swym mistrzem o ścianę i okrzyknął mu, że mógł ją ocalić. A Sidious, gdy Vader próbował bezskutecznie udusić go Mocą, odpowiedział, że umierając przekazała Vaderowi dar: ból. Palpatine kontynuował, dając Vaderowi wybór; albo przyjąć i użyć tego daru, albo umrzeć. Po chwili Vader odpowiedział, że będzie żył. Następnie Palpatine natychmiast wystrzelił błyskawicę Mocy na swojego ucznia i retorycznie zażądał, aby Vader użył mocy swojego miecza świetlnego do obrony. Ale Vader odpowiedział, że jego miecz świetlny został zabrany przez Kenobiego po zakończeniu ich pojedynku. Kontynuując atak, Palpatine krzyknął ze złością, że broń, o której mówił Vader, należała do Jedi, a Vader był teraz Sithem. Zaprzestając ataku opartego na Mocy, Palpatine wyjął swój własny miecz świetlny. Przyłożył ostrze do gardła Vadera i stwierdził, że rozumie, jak traumatyczne były ostatnie dni dla jego ucznia, ale ostrzegł, że gdyby Vader kiedykolwiek użył Mocy przeciwko niemu, dokonał by tego, co by się nie udało Kenobiemu. Następnie zdezaktywował broń i wyraził nadzieję na to, że jako przyjaciele nigdy więcej nie znajdą się w takiej sytuacji i poinstruował Vadera, by na razie odłożył na bok swój gniew i żądzę zemsty na Jedi, ponieważ obaj mieli mnóstwo pracy do wykonania64. Zdobycie miecza Po tym Palpatine zabrał swego ucznia na balkon z widokiem na starą Świątynię Jedi, skąd obserwowali ceremonię spalania mieczy świetlnych Jedi zabitych w Świątyni kierowaną przez Masa Ameddę. Słuchając jego przemówienia, Sidious zapytał, czy jego uczeń wiedział, dlaczego miecze świetlne Sithów były czerwone. Vader zaprzeczył, ponieważ nauki Jedi na ten temat były niepełne. Sidious roześmiał się i pogardliwie pomyślał o Jedi, którym ta wiedza wydawała się niewygodna i dlatego ją ukryli. Następnie wyjaśnił, że kryształy Kyber odczuwają ból tak jak każda żywa istota i mogą zostać wykrwawione, gdy Ciemną Stroną jej użytkownik przeleje swój ból do kryształu i gdy ból stanie się dla kryształu nie do zniesienia, przemieni swą barwę na czerwoną. Zapytał Vadera, czy zrozumiał, na co Vader odpowiedział, że zrozumiał, stwierdzając, że Palpatine mógł dać mu dowolny z płonących mieczy świetlnych Jedi do rozłożenia, nawet miecz Yody. Ale nie zrobił tego, ponieważ Vader zdał sobie sprawę, że Sith nie dostaje miecza, lecz go bierze od pokonanego Jedi.64 Następnie Sidious poleciał z Vaderem na pustynną planetę w Środkowych Rubieżach i wyznaczył mu zadanie polowania na Jedi, by zdobyć od niego kryształ Kyber. Sidious zabrał swojego ucznia do miejsca, w którym miał stać zamówiony przez niego statek do użytku Vadera, ale statek został skradziony. Pozostawiając Vadera, by odzyskał statek, Sidious odleciał, a Vader wyruszył pieszo do najbliższej osady na planecie. Tam wyeliminował grupę piratów, którzy ukradli statek Porażka Anakina (Dartha Vadera) ,Operacja Oraz "Rage Of The Darth Vader"